


Sun-Kissed Morning

by Lassarina



Series: 2017 Sev and Rina Prompt Extravaganza [18]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: This is the most pleasant dream Kain has had in years.





	Sun-Kissed Morning

He was unaccountably warm, and someone was snoring faintly.

Kain stirred slowly, and then came awake in a rush that he struggled to keep from showing in the tension of his muscles as he realized that he was not alone. There was a soft warmth pressed against his left side, and another, firmer one to his right.

He cracked open one eyelid, cautiously, and saw sunlight gleaming bright off nearly-white hair that he recognized.

What on earth was Cecil doing in his bed?

He glanced the other way and saw Rosa's fair head on his shoulder. It was she who was snoring, he discerned, and her hand was on his chest.

He was most certainly still asleep. There was no other explanation.

As dreams went, this one beat any that Golbez had tormented him with in the tower. He hoped to never wake.

Rosa stirred faintly and then pressed closer to him. Her hair smelled of lavender and roses. And, he realized, she wore no night shift. Nor did Cecil.

He opened his eyes a bit wider, and realized that above him was a densely embroidered canopy. He had seen that canopy before—in the royal chambers.

Cecil stirred, and then his eyes opened and met Kain's. "Morning," he mumbled.

Kain said nothing.

Cecil sat up, shoving his hair back out of his face. "Are you all right?"

"I am well," Kain answered cautiously. A very elaborate dream, indeed.

Or perhaps not a dream. For as the mists of sleep faded, he recalled Cecil and Rosa inviting him to escort them to their chambers, and then inviting him to stay, and then—

Cecil's hand curled warm around the back of his neck, and Cecil's lips were warm on his. Rosa murmured and leaned up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, her fingers—calloused from years of archery—drifting across his chest.

"Well?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "You would have me, still?"

"Kain, we never left you," Cecil said.

Kain slid his hands into their hair and pulled his dearest friends closer, and thanked Bahamut for their patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Woke up in your bed, how'd I get here?"


End file.
